Using brine water and advanced membrane and resin technology in solid waste processing and the production of soda carb NaHCO3.
The present invention uses a classical equation where CO2 is reacted with quicklime Ca(OH)2 to produce clear solution of calcium bicarbonate Ca(HCO3)2 such that:Ca(OH)2+2CO2→Ca(HCO3)2 
Calcium bicarbonate (500 to 1000 ppm) is then processed by a cation exchange system to produce soda carb (500 to 1000 ppm) such that:Ca(HCO3)2+2R—Na+→2NaHCO3+R—Ca++Presence of brine water with a salinity of 8 to 12% is crucial because it is used to regenerate the cation exchanger such that:R—Ca+++2NaCl→2R—Na++CaCl2 
Soda carb liquor produced is of low percentage, i.e., 0.05 to 0.1% and need to be concentrated to ˜6%. The concentration process is performed using reverse osmosis system where the soda carb liquor is taken through multiple passes until the final concentrate output is around 6%.
Industrially a concentration of 6% is low to extract the solid economically a major setback for membrane technology. The difficulty in going above 6% with membrane technology is the high pressure that deteriorates the membrane. Even if recompression evaporation is used around IMW is required to produce one ton of solid product. In the present invention the most obvious heat source is the heat emitted by solid waste incineration.